


When the Gods Come Calling

by kittyohcat



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Unbeta'd, just in case, post-Inquisition, rated teen for blood, we post things unbeta'd like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 08:04:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12104322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyohcat/pseuds/kittyohcat
Summary: She had felt it, for months, the pulling, like someone had tied a tether to her soul and now tugged on it, urging her to follow. And foolishly, she had ignored it, tried to pretend it wasn't, couldn't, be happening.





	When the Gods Come Calling

**Author's Note:**

> Found this collecting dust on my computer, figured I may as well post it.

She had felt it, for months, the pulling, like someone had tied a tether to her soul and now tugged on it, urging her to follow. And foolishly, she had ignored it, tried to pretend it wasn't, couldn't, be happening.

It had started with dreams. A still lake reflecting the full moon, hanging low and glowing orange, and a woman wading in. She knew what it meant as nearly indecipherable whispers filled her head, blocking out her own thoughts, before fading as she woke. But she ignored it. She didn't want to think about what it meant, for her, for her wife, for the world.

And so the dreams became more intense. The lake had dried, and the woman was being attacked by a large, black wolf. Her blood filled the dry lake bed.

But still she ignored it, even when she awoke in the entryway of their apartment, hand on the doorknob and the tugging fading to a dull ache but never gone completely. Even when she awoke at the city gate, a guard asking her if everything was alright, the tugging stronger, almost burning through her core. Even when she refused to sleep, focusing on Sera's snoring as her legs itched to move, to walk out the door and through the city to the open fields beyond to find the one that called her.

Until it could no longer be ignored. Until her feet carried her across the floor unwillingly as she fought the compulsion, tears streaming down her face as her wife slept on, unaware. Until she pricked her finger with the dagger on the side table and scrawled a messy I'm sorry along the wall in blood, tears staining her tunic and legs shaking to stay just a moment longer. Until her bare feet touched the cobblestone, then the dirt road, then the tall grass. Until she had served the will of the one she had pledged her life to when she drank from the Well.

And Sera would wake in the morning scared and angry and cursing at the cold bed and bloody wall. She'd curse when the trail of blood would end along the road, the dust kicked up and moved about by riders. She'd reach for her bow reflexively and clutch at it hopelessly, sniffling and knowing this wasn't something she could fix by sticking it with arrows.


End file.
